MÍO
by AmoelLUZO
Summary: Resumen: Roronoa Zoro nunca imagino que terminaría convirtiéndose en un pirata, así como nunca imagino que su capitán le reclamara como suyo. One-Shot YAOI.


Esta es mi primera historia de One Piece y sobre todo de esta pareja Luffy x Zoro, donde Luffy es el seme y Zoro el Uke, de la cual no hay muchos fanfic ya sea en español o inglés. Así que esta es mi contribución espero que les guste y comenten.

Por cierto,** vean las notas del final.**

* * *

**MÍO**

**Resumen: **Roronoa Zoro nunca imagino que terminaría convirtiéndose en un pirata, así como nunca imagino que su capitán le reclamara como suyo. **One-Shot YAOI**.

**Pareja:** LUZO, Luffy x Zoro. Recuerden que para la clasificación de una pareja el primero en mencionarse es el que ostenta el papel de Seme y el segundo el de Uke.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias: **No apto para menores de 18 años.

**POV Zoro**

Todo era demasiado raro, pero no podía quejarme realmente…

De cazar piratas para lograr sobrevivir mientras perseguía mi meta, tuve que aceptar una propuesta que me permitiría seguir con vida, con la cual cabe convertido en un pirata. Algo irónico ¿no?. Aunque yo nunca me considere un cazador de piratas, ese fue un apodo que alguien más me puso, así como algunos otros se referían a mí como demonio. Más como le dije a mí ahora capitán, no me interesa como llamen mientras mi nombre llegue a hasta el mismo cielo, y sea reconocido como el mejor espadachín del mundo. Por ello no me afecta ser un pirata ahora, estoy vivo para seguir cumpliendo con mi ambición, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Pero debo admitir que me preocupa un poco el capitán al que ahora sirvo, Monkey D. Luffy. No porque sea débil, él demostró ser muy fuerte, sino porque tiene una extraña forma de pensar, que no creo lograr comprender totalmente la mayoría de las veces, cuando su mente divaga en cosas diferentes a la lucha. Cuando es sobre ese tema entonces todo cambia, eso fue lo que paso mientras peleábamos contra Morgan y los demás marines. Era la primera vez que luchábamos juntos y sentí una especie de conexión, como si lleváramos años combatiendo juntos, hombro con hombro.

Después, cuando todo el drama acabo y había llenado mi hambriento estomago, comencé a preguntar sobre los demás miembros de la tripulación a la que ahora pertenecía. Entonces me entere que era el primer integrante a bordo. Y posteriormente de ver nuestro barco, que no es más que un pequeño bote, y escuchar su incongruente declaración, me di cuenta de su nula capacidad de planeación y las preocupaciones acerca del futuro comenzaron.

Pero cuando estábamos abandonando la ciudad y Luffy armo todo ese teatro para ayudar a su amigo Coby, volví a sentirme en completa sintonía y sincronía con él. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba planeando hacer, desde el momento en que se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, y hablara de la pirata para la que Coby había trabajado. A tal grado que me sentí de nuevo tranquilo, pensé que las cosas no eran tan malas, pues al parecer y después de todo mi capital sí tenía cerebro.

Durante las horas que siguieron, mientras el bote navegaba mar adentro hacia nuestro nuevo destino, todo había sido normal. Hablamos un poco te todo y nada, me entere de la historia tras el sombrero de paja y me sentí aun más cercano a Luffy. Ambos nos regimos por nuestro propio código de honor y reglas, que en muchas ocasiones difieren a las establecidas por los demás y no nos importa. Ambos sabemos que seguir nuestros caminos puede llevarnos directamente a las garras de la muerte, aunque ninguno de los dos vamos a dejar que nos atrapen tan fácilmente, pero llegado el momento partiremos en paz y felices de haber seguido el camino que queríamos. Ambos conocemos el valor de una promesa y del objeto que la contiene. Ambos hemos luchado día tras día desde nuestra niñez por nuestros sueños. Ambos sabemos que lo lograremos cueste lo que cueste, y no dejaremos que nada ni nadie interfiera. Y ambos ahora sabemos, que juntos las posibilidades de éxito se han incrementado.

Pero aquí, rodeados solo por agua salada en medio de la nada, con las estrellas ya apareciendo en el firmamento y el viento volviéndose cada vez más frío, nuevamente comienzo a sentirme totalmente perdido y confundido. Repentinamente Luffy ha tomado una delgada manta doblada descuidadamente en el fondo del bote, sin decir palabra alguna ha brincado sobre mí riendo infantilmente, y extiende la manta sobre nosotros mientras se acurruca un poco en busca de una mejor posición para dormir.

Nunca, y recalco: NUNCA, alguien se ha atrevido a invadir mi espacio personal, ni siquiera cuando era un niño y ni hablar de cuando crecí y la gente sabiamente me evitaba lo más posible. Y ahora aquí mi capitán, sin pensarlo un segundo lo ha hecho de la manera más abrupta y embarazosa para mí.

–O… Oi, oi, oi ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Quítate de encima –Trato de empujarlo, pero se ha aferrado a mí, cual si fuera un mono o un pulpo, con pies y manos.

–Pero Zoro, solo hay una manta –Respondió con una gran sonrisa levantando la cabeza de mi pecho, para mirarme directamente a los ojos antes de continuar –Además Zoro es mío, Shishishishi

–¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?! Yo no pertenezco a nadie.

–Pero eres mi nakama ahora.

–Bueno, eso es cierto per…

–Y eres mi espadachín, el que será el mejor de mundo.

–Sí pero…

–Y eres mi primer compañero.

–Sí, todo eso es corr…

–Entonces, eso significa que eres mío –Afirmo con una mirada de que lo que decía era la verdad absoluta del universo, mientras que a mí me comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

Ese argumento carecía totalmente de lógica, igual que horas antes cuando sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo quería, aseguro que desde ese instante era su nakama y miembro de su tripulación. Así que decidí que discutir no serviría de nada en esos momentos, por lo que ignorando el hecho de que mi capitán seguía encima de mí roncando ya suavemente, cerré los ojos y permití que el ansiado sueño también me reclamara a mí. Al día siguiente lidiaría con Luffy sobre la ridícula cuestión de pertenecerle.

Al menos esa había sido mi intención, no esperaba despertarme la siguiente mañana en la situación en la que me encontré. Aun estaba dormido, pero entre la inconsciencia del sueño y el comienzo de la realidad, pude sentir algo extraño que nunca antes había experimentado. Un roce suave contra mis labios, era cálido y un poco húmedo al mismo tiempo. Eran tan extraño y reconfortante que poco a poco el constante movimiento sobre mis labios, fue haciendo que despertara completamente, y aun sin abrir mis ojos abrí mi boca para preguntar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Pero ninguna palabra pudo escapar de mi garganta, salvo un sonido estrangulado de sorpresa cuando sentí como un objeto extraño y suave, se deslizo un poco dentro de mi boca aprovechando la apertura. Sobresaltado finalmente abrí los ojos para ver a mi capitán BESÁNDOME. Estoy recibiendo mi PRIMER beso. La sorpresa era tal que me quede paralizado, mientras Luffy reclamaba mi boca haciendo gala del pirata que era. Cuando se separo de mí, tenía una gran sonrisa tonta en los labios, que mantuvo mientras hablaba.

–¡Días, Zoro!

–¿Por qué me besaste? –Fue lo único que pude articular, aun un poco en shock.

–Porque eres mío –Contesto pasando una de sus manos por mi pelo de manera indulgentemente.

Eso finalmente hizo que me molestara y el shock se sacudiera fuera de mí.

–Espera un momento, ayer te dije que no pert...

–Yo encontré a Zoro, eres mi primer compañero, eres mi espadachín y eres mi nakama, por lo tanto eres mío –Volvió a argumentar ladeando un poco la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si su explicación fuera algo obvio y yo muy tonto para no entenderlo.

–Mira Luffy, eres mi capitán y yo soy todo lo que antes has dicho. Pero una cosa es ser tu nakama, espadachín y primer miembro, y otra ser una posesión como tu sombrero.

–Claro que Zoro no puede compararse a mi sombrero, eso sería ridículo.

Esas palabras dolieron. Sé que su sombrero es su más preciado tesoro y yo nunca seré tan valioso para él, y escuchárselo decir con esa voz tan alegre lastimo más de lo más de lo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. No puedo evitar pensar que incluso para mis padres no fui suficiente cuando me abandonaron al nacer**(1)**. Recordé esos oscuros días de mi infancia donde era tratado cual basura, hasta que decidí que me haría tan fuerte que nadie jamás podría volverme a tratar así.

Vague sin rumbo fijo peleando constantemente con gente fuerte y retando dojos, hasta que llegue a retar al dojo del sensei para sufrir mi primera derrota a manos de Kuina quedándome allí como prometí. Y aunque finalmente me sentí a gusto en un lugar, la desazón de no poder derrotar ni una sola vez a mi rival, sin importar cuánto entrenara y me esforzara. Eso me hacía sentir nuevamente que nunca dejaría de ser poca cosa y un perdedor, el cual tendría que vivir sometido a la voluntad y sombra de alguien más. Estaba sumergiéndome cada vez más en esos pensamientos sombrioss, cuando la voz de Luffy me hizo regresar al mundo real.

–Este sombrero es de Shanks, y prometí que un día se lo regresaría convertido en un gran pirata –Dijo mientras sostenía frente a él, con cariño y respeto el sombrero de paja. Para después colocárselo nuevamente en la cabeza y proseguir–. Pero Zoro es algo que es solo mío, es un tesoro que nunca jamás entregare a nadie. Por eso Zoro no puede con mi sombrero, shishishishi.

Eso volvió a descolocarme enormemente, hasta que un pensamiento repentinamente apareció y no pude evitar exteriorizarlo.

–¿Y todos los nakamas que se unan a la tripulación a partir de ahora, serán tuyos de esta misma manera?

–Claro que no, ellos serán mis nakamas y navegaremos todos juntos viviendo mil aventuras. Pero tú eres mi primer compañero, Shanks me dijo que debía ser cuidadoso al escoger a mi primer nakama pues él y yo seriamos la unidad central de la tripulación, él sería mío y yo de él, seremos un matrimonio. Dijo que esta unión es de la que dependerá que pueda ser un gran pirata o no.

Ante dicha explicación creo que entiendo un poco ahora lo que está pasando, puede que aun no conozca mucho a mi capitán, pero si duda es un poco infantil y crédulo, aunque muy tenas e inhibido si tomamos en cuenta el beso que me acaba de dar. Por lo que deduzco que tomo literalmente, la explicación de su héroe Shanks. Así que el lazo de confianza y fe ciega para apoyarse el uno en el otro, impulsándose mutuamente y mantener la unidad de la tripulación, lo entendió como un lazo aun más profundo de amor distinto al fraternal, hasta llegar el punto de ser más el lazo de amantes. Un momento eso significa que yo…

–¡Zoro tengo hambreeeeeee! –Comenzó a quejarse lastimeramente sacándome de mis pensamientos. –¡Quiero caaaaarneeeeee!

–¿Qué quieres que haga? Ayer te acabaste toda la comida que trajimos con nosotros, vas a tener que esperar a que lleguemos a alguna isla.

–Pero tengo hambre ahora, Zorooooo.

Y así inicio una discusión acerca de los alimentos y falta de suministros, quedando por el momento olvidada, la discusión de ser suyo. Durante esta disputa, me entere también que ninguno de los dos tenía el más mínimo conocimiento acerca de navegación. Lo que hará que llegar rápido a una isla, es más bien algo lejano. Sin duda tendremos que encontrar pronto un navegador para seguir nuestro viaje.

Después de horas de oír las quejas de mi capitán acerca de la comida, que solo lograron abrirme a mí también el apetito y desear tener por lo menos algo de sake a la mano, en el cielo apareció una gran ave. Inmediatamente Luffy la vio como una fuente de alimento y se lanzo a por ella, solo para quedar atrapado por el inmenso pajarraco. Con esto no tengo la más mínima duda, de que las cosas con Luffy nunca serian sencillas, normales, tranquilas o aburridas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza después de gritarle por lo estúpido que era, tome los remos y comencé a seguir el rastro de mi capitán, sin poder evitar volver a pensar sobre su ridículo argumento de pertenecerle. Nunca antes me había parado a pensar que a alguien le fuera a gustar porque soy consciente de que mi aspecto es tosco, fuerte y mi aura es intimidante, lo que aleja a la gran mayoría de las personas. Además eh estado siempre concentrado en mi entrenamiento y meta, para si quiera pensar en algo tan mundano como una relación con alguien, eso solo es una distracción que no necesito.

Pero si soy sincero conmigo mismo la idea no me molesta tanto como debería, y está la promesa de que si él interfiere en mi camino caerá bajo mi espada. Así que creo que puedo soportar recibir esporádicamente uno que otro beso, además no creo que Luffy sea cien por ciento consciente de la situación que está manejando y vaya más allá de eso. Lo más seguro que conforme avancemos y se integren nuevos miembros a la tripulación, toda esa loca idea se le ira olvidando…

**Tiempo después (Continua POV de Zoro)**

Cuando Luffy me besa de esta manera, no hay nada que pueda hacer más que someterme a él, como en este momento. En un principio sus besos, y eh de admitir que los míos también, eran torpes e inocentes. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo estos se volvieron más experimentados y carnales. Cuando recuerdo que pensé estúpidamente, hace ya mucho tiempo cuando acababa de aceptar convertirme en pirata, que con el tiempo Luffy se olvidaría de la idea de que yo le pertenecía, no pude estar más equivocado. En mi defensa diré que era muy pronto para conocer bien a mi capitán. Fue hasta más tarde, después de minuto tras minuto conviviendo con él, que pude saber a ciencia cierta cómo era y que esperar.

Una vez que Luffy elige un objetivo no hay manera de que este escape, y yo no sería la excepción. Desde el momento en que decidió que yo sería suyo mi destino estaba sellado. La incorporación de nuevos nakama, no aminoro su interés en mí como tontamente al principio creí, al contrario, con cada nuevo integrante se hacía más posesivo conmigo. Como si temiera que alguno de ellos me arrancaría de su lado. Al principio comenzó a haber mayor contacto físico, que iba desde un inocente abrazo a ser tomado de la muñeca, cintura o cuello de la camisa para volar con un "Gomu Gomu no Roket" y terminar estrellarme bruscamente.

Para él, cualquier escusa era buena con tal de tocarme constantemente. Después siguieron las continuas visitas nocturnas cuando me tocaba el turno de vigía, donde el aprovechaba para llevar a cabo secciones de besos e ir avanzando paulatinamente en toques cada vez más atrevidos. En un primer momento trate de no responder o incitar ninguno de sus movimientos sobre mí, pero su insistencia, perseverancia y los crecientes sentimientos que empecé a tener por él, ganaron rápidamente y no pude más que reconocer mi derrota.

Aunque no es una derrota en sí, porque eh ganado mucho y no eh perdido nada. Luffy no utiliza el poder que tiene sobre mí para humillarme, menospreciarme o controlarme, ni permite que nadie lo haga, incluyéndome a mí mismo en un primer momento. Nunca me ha tratado diferente, ni muestra un preferencial hacia ninguno de nosotros como nakamas que somos todos en el barco. Se preocupa por todos, y arriesga su vida por mantener a salvo a cada uno de nosotros, mientras que a su vez nosotros hacemos lo mismo por él.

Ahora él y yo nos encontramos en el nido de cuervo, en mi turno de vigía nocturno. Que como de costumbre, ha venido después de asegurarse de que todos estén dormidos, excepto quizás Robin, pero ha utilizado con ella una de sus raras ordenes de capitán para evitar el espionaje o interrupción amenos de que sea una emergencia. Y en cuanto se ah acercado a mí y comenzado a besarme no eh opuesto resistencia, de nada me serviría hacerlo de todos modos, así que me uno luchando una batalla en la que sabemos los dos saldremos ganando.

Cuando finalmente sus labios abandonan los míos, solo lo hacen para realizar un recorrido por mi cuello y pecho, donde se dedica a brindarme firmes mordiscos que envían deliciosos escalofríos que recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos cobran vida, y sin ceremonia alguna, comienzo de deshacerme de cualquier prenda estorbosa que sea un obstáculo para ambos. Inmediatamente después de lograr mi cometido, tomo con una de mis manos su miembro. Gime y se arquea sin poder evitarlo, yo sonrió perversamente ante su reacción, mientras cambio nuestras posiciones y me coloco encima de él.

Puede que él sea mi capitán, pero nunca me he caracterizado por ser sumiso precisamente, si bien es Luffy quien generalmente termina penetrándome, no significa que le ceda el control total cuando tenemos sexo, sin dar contienda antes. No es algo que moleste a Luffy, al contrario, parece encenderle aun más cuando doy pelea, sobre todo cuando al final me entrego plenamente a él sin reserva alguna. Estoy seguro que nadie más lograría, que cediera de esa forma si lo intentara, lo más probable es que terminara muerto en pocos segundos bajo mis espadas.

Así que de manera un poco agresiva comienzo el ataque directo, mis caricias y besos son un poco rudos en estos momentos, Luffy se retuerce bajo de mí y aprieta en puños sus manos, que he inmovilizado, con las mías sobre su cabeza. Froto nuestros cuerpos creando una deliciosa fricción, estoy tan embriagado por esa sensación, creando una grieta en mi ataque que Luffy aprovecha sin dudar. Librea sus manos de mi agarre y con ellas me toma fuertemente de los glúteos separándolos, para que sus dedos puedan burlar mi entrada provocándome.

Una de sus manos desaparece por unos instantes, no por mucho tiempo, y cuando regresa puedo sentir claramente como algunos de sus dedos han sido recubiertos por la sustancia especial que preparo Chopper, después de varias quejas de Sanji y Nami por la "misteriosa" desaparición de algunos de sus productos. No es que me queje, al contrario, es bueno ya no tener que lidiar con las largas duchas para quitar el olor a fragancias de flores o a algún ingrediente de la cocina.

Sus dedos expertamente comienzan a prepararme para recibirle, lo que no tarda en pasar. Sosteniéndome firmemente, lleva su miembro hasta mi entrada y de un solo movimiento entrar totalmente en mí. Ambos gemimos fuertemente sin poder evitarlo, aun luchando un poco por el control trato de ser yo quien imponga el ritmo en las penetraciones, pero Luffy afianza su agarre sobre mis caderas para impedírmelo.

Mi mirada se conecta con la suya, y un mar de sentimientos y emociones pasa por nuestros ojos antes de que yo sonría suavemente, en un gesto silencioso de que confió plenamente en él y me entrego de manera total y voluntaria a partir de ese momento. Entonces el comienza a moverse entrando y saliendo de mi interior. El nido de cuervo se inunda de los sonidos de nuestra pasión, jadeos mezclados con gemidos profundos, palabras sin sentido junto a nuestros nombres, y la piel golpeando contra piel. El sudor nos cubre por completo pero no hace nada por aplacar ni un poco el calor ferviente que nos consume.

Sin previo aviso, Luffy cambia nuestras posiciones colocándose en la parte superior, llevando mis piernas por encima de sus hombros para penetrarme de manera más profunda y salvaje. Tanto él como yo estamos cerca de alcanzar nuestra liberación, y como es al parecer una especie de costumbre, asalta mi boca besándome con todo lo que tiene. Sin importarle que nos comience a faltar el aire a ambos, no pará el beso hasta que el clímax nos invade, para poder gritar el nombre del otro. Luffy se derrumba sobre mí, jadeando pesadamente al igual que yo.

Mis ojos permanecen cerrados disfrutando de las pequeñas replicas del orgasmo, Luffy aun permanece dentro de mí llenándome con su simiente. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos en esa apacible calma, mientras el ritmo de nuestros corazones y respiración regresan a la normalidad, y realmente no interesa saberlo. Siento como el sueño comienza a reclamarme y yo no me opongo a este, sin importarme tampoco que mi turno como vigía no haya terminado, estoy cansado y tengo sueño. Además como él es el causante de mi estado, tenemos el acuerdo de que él debe terminar el turno y dejarme dormir para recuperarme de su asalto.

Más antes de que finalmente pueda dormirme, siento como Luffy comienza a besarme, ahora de manera suave, dejando a un lado la pasión de momentos antes sin que el beso sea por ellos menos intenso, yo diría que es incluso más. Permanezco con los ojos cerrados mientras el reparte ligeros besos por todo mi rostro, no tengo que verlo para saber que tiene una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y antes de que abra la boca ya sé lo que va a decir, claro que eso no impide que una, ya más que conocida, calidez se instale en mi pecho.

–Zoro es mío.

Ante sus palabras no puedo evitar sonreír sinceramente, totalmente de acuerdo con su declaración, después de todo es cien por ciento cierto que yo soy suyo, así como Luffy es mío.

**FIN.**

* * *

**(1) **Estoy consciente de que no se sabe mucho del pasado de Zoro, salvo su historia en el dojo con Kuina y la promesa de ambos, en el anime (por que en el manga no pasa nada de esto) Zoro llega al dojo a la edad de 10 años (porque se supone que paso un año entrenando antes de la muerte de Kuina, que está muere cuando Zoro tiene 11 años y 8 años más tarde (cuando tiene 19 se va del dojo para iniciar su viaje y convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo) como un doujouyaburi, que es una persona que reta a un dojo y si gana se queda con tablero, símbolo y orgullo del dojo. Cuando hace el reto dice que ya ha ganado a varios dojos, y cuando está peleando contra Kuina él está un poco molesto por no poder resistir el primer golpe de ella y piensa que él es fuerte y que se volverá más fuerte, más tarde después de su derrota 2000 empieza a decir que ¿Por qué no puede derrotar a Kuina? Que el va hacer el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Por lo que yo deduzco que o Zoro no tenia padres o escapo de su hogar por X razón (o de plano jugando un día se perdió y ya no pudo regresar a su casa XD), y quería probar su fuerza y hacerse más fuerte. Además por su forma de ser que no le gusta que nadie le utilice ni le mande (excepto de Luffy, claro está, que obedece con gusto y sin objetar nada XD) yo supongo que le trataban mal por lo que de allí surge ese deseo de hacerse fuerte. Así que por ello en mi historia manejo el pasado de Zoro de esta forma, tratando de apegarme lo más que puedo a las personalidades de los personajes, aunque sé que no podre evitar que queden OOC XD.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Este Fanfic como dije al principio, nace por el deseo de leer más historias de esta pareja. Lo dejo como one-shot terminado, pero estoy viendo la posibilidad de convertirlo en una serie de one-shots, y lo más seguro que Drabbles también, donde se muestre como es que a cada integrante de la tripulación (y tal vez a conocidos y enemigos), Luffy les hizo saber que Zoro era suyo. No prometo nada porque luego mi vida es muy demandante y no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero si hay más personas que les interese comenten, estoy segura que eso me dará ánimos para realizar este y algunos proyectos más que tengo en mente.

~AmoelLUZO~


End file.
